Ame no Rea
by Aimore
Summary: Kisah sederhana yang tidak menjadi perhatian umum. Seorang mantan calon Hokage dengan wanita yang tak pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya./ bukan hanya soal cinta, tapi juga kehormatan. Andai kisah ini semudah yang kukira. new TUNTAS 2. RnR please
1. Back!

******Ame no Rea**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto U. Hinata H. Sakura H. Gaara and others  
**

** /Comfort**

**T  
**

**Semi-canon**

**..**

**Ame no Rea**

* * *

Ia berjibaku dengan lamunan kosong yang menyentak kenyamanan. Sembari mengelus perutnya ia memandang sinar bulan dari balik kaca jendela dimana tirai tersibak darinya.

"'Tadaima."

Wanita itu berjengit, termenung sejenak kemudian segera beranjak menyambut kepulangan orang yang dinantinya.

"Naruto-kun.. Okaeri.."

Naruto memasang senyum lebar lantas mencium puncak kepala sang istri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan anak kita Hinata?" tanyanya seraya mengusap perut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "kau tahu Naruto-kun, anak ini sangat merindukanmu."

"Oh ya.. Aa memangnya kau tak merindukanku juga?" kelakar Naruto dengan kerlingan nakal.

Hinata memukul lengan Naruto pelan. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipinya. .

.

"Ehm.."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hn?" Naruto bergumam pelan.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam, namun akhirnya kembali bersuara, "Naruto-kun.. Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Suna?"

Naruto tertegun beberapa saat. Selang beberapa detik ia berkata, "ngg.. Menjalankan misi, menemui Gaara.. Dan-"' Naruto melirik Hinata yang kepalanya tengah bersandar di dadanya."-aku sempat bertemu dia.''

Hinata agak terlonjak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis walaupun tak terlihat oleh suaminya.

"Jadi.. "

Naruto menghela napas gusar. Ia setengah enggan membahas masalah ini. Karena hal ini bawaannya tidak enak, baik untuknya maupun Hinata. Tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat Hinata berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Dengan wajah masam Naruto mulai bercerita.

.

Wanita itu terus mengalirkan cakra hijaunya ke sisi tubuh seorang yang terluka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kazekage-sama, kenapa anda sampai terluka begini?" tanya wanita merah muda itu sopan.

Godaime Kazekage memejamkan matanya tenang. Tidak menyahut, juga berlagak tidak mendengar ucapan ninja medis di depannya.

Wanita bermahkota merah muda itu mendesah, lantas menghentikan aliran cakranya. Ia menatap sang Kazekage dalam-dalam.

"Yaya.. Baiklah Gaara-kun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Sakura cukup tahu dengan tingkah sang kazekage beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Sosok yang dingin namun sangat peduli sebenarnya. Sosok yang akan melakukan hal yang diinginkannya dengan berbagai cara. Dia bahkan rela menyakiti diri sendiri demi memiliki alasan untuk menemui Sakura. Padahal dengan dalih sebagai kazekage ia akan dengan mudah menemui Sakura kapan saja. Entah. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara.

Gaara membuka mata usai mendengar nama kecilnya terlontar dari bibir wanita di depannya.

"Makin hari kau tambah sibuk, kau tahu?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "lalu?"

Gaara mendengus, "kasihan Menma, Sakura. Kau harus lebih sering ada waktu untuknya."

"Hm. Aku tahu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan, di sini aku sekarang menjadi ninja medis utama desa. Sudah tugasku untuk melayani orang yang terluka setiap saat." jelas Sakura seraya matanya menaut pada langit malam di balik kaca. Ia mendesah. Mendesah dan Mendesah berulang kali.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata sudah dua tahun sejak saat itu." Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Gaara termangu sejenak. Matanya menatap Sakura iba, "kau masih mengingatnya?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Dengan senyum pilu ia berkata, "kenangan itu tak pernah sekalipun luput dari ingatanku. Setiap saat aku selalu dihantui rasa tak nyaman. Sempat terlintas olehku, apa yang kulakukan ini salah?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu, dengan mata menaut pada Sakura ia berbicara, "tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini bersamaku. Aku pasti akan menjaga Menma untukmu,"

"-Juga kau." lanjutnya.

Wanita itu terperanjat. Maniknya menatap sendu pada lensa hijau indah yang mengarah padanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah tahu?"

Gaara mengulas senyum tipis menanggapi Sakura yang mimiknya mulai melunak, tidak setegang sebelumnya.

Sakura memandang luka bekas tusukan di bagian perut Gaara. Seketika itu hatinya tersentak. Ia tak yakin dengan asumsinya sendiri. Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya sungguh mengusik setiap saat. Ia butuh kejelasan dari semua ini.

Untuk apa Gaara melakukan hal ini untuknya?

.

"Dia enggan bertemu denganku lagi. Kau tahu? Padahal aku sempat bertemu anak itu. Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya."

Hinata menangis diam dalam kehampaan malam.

Entah kenapa. Entah. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan hal ini. Ia merasa telah menjadi wanita brengsek perusak kebahagiaan orang. Sampai saat ini pun Hinata tak mampu melepaskan memori itu dari otaknya. Ia terlalu kejam telah melakukan hal itu. Merusak kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya. Memang, satu tahun yang lalu Naruto sendiri lah yang mengajukan lamaran padanya. Tapi, rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Hal ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang ia duga. Benar, dulu ia pernah bermimpi untuk bisa berjalan bersama Naruto, menggenggam tangannya. Namun sekali lagi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan kondisi yang demikian. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang wanita, ia mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Pasti sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan Hinata tak mampu membayangkannya jikalau ialah yang mengalami hal itu, berada di posisi tersulit seorang wanita yang dikenal hebat oleh semua orang. Tentu saja, karena tanpa Naruto ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Sesaat mereka terlibat keheningan mencekam.

Wanita berambut biru gelap itu menundukkan kepalanya usai sang suami menceritakan detail peristiwa yang membuat napasnya tercekat. Mereka sudah satu tahun dua bulan mengarungi kehidupan bersama dengan tenang dan damai. Tetapi kehadiran seorang dari masa lalu itu tak ayal membuat sang wanita khawatir akan hubungannya dengan suami yang amat dicintainya ini. Ia takut. Terlalu takut untuk segala kemugkinan buruk.

"Ja-jadi dia pura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto-Kun?" tanyanya mencoba tegar dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya meringis. Memikirkan peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dia sampai segitunya melakukan janji itu.

"Dia bahkan langsung pergi begitu melihatku." tanggapnya.

Naruto mendesah. Sekian tahun tak berjumpa dengannya. Namun sekali mereka bertemu Naruto sedikit menyesalinya. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja ia merasa telah menyakiti Hinata melalui hal itu. Lantaran Hinata, istrinya kini tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

Bukan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan wanitanya saat ini. Hanya saja Naruto sangat mengharapkan pengertian Hinata kali ini. Ia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran karena salah paham dengan Hinata tapi ia juga ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan 'dia'. Perasaannya tak tenang jika ia hanya mampu berdiri di balik layar tanpa memerankan karakter aslinya.

.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Sakura tersentak. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan kiri bergantian.

"Jawab Sakura!" desak Gaara disertai tatapan tegasnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura membuka mulut juga, "entahlah." sahutnya singkat. Tersirat keraguan dalam kata yang dilontarkannya.

Gaara mengamati air muka ninja medis itu dalam-dalam. Sejurus kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Tawaranku tempo hari masih berlaku jika kau masih ingin memberiku kesempatan." ujarnya.

Sakura membeku. Sontak terngiang kata-kata Gaara yang sempat mangkir dari otaknya.

"_Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah perempuan. Kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri dengan mengurus Menma tanpa sosok lelaki yang siap sedia melindungi kalian berdua. Sakura, kalau saja kau mau membuka sedikit hatimu izinkan aku untuk menikahimu. Kita bentuk sebuah keluarga yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?"_

Ia tertawa kecil, "maaf."

Hanya kata sederhana itu, namun Gaara sudah cukup mengerti dengan maksud daripadanya. "Tak apa." sahutnya.

Sakura memeluk Gaara sekilas, "kau tahu, aku menyayangimu seperti kakakku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Gaara-kun." ucapnya tulus.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Senyum tipisnya mengiringi kepergian wanita yang telah menolak cintanya itu.

'Sakura, biarpun harus menunggu lama, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan terus menunggumu sampai kau bisa menerimaku.'

.

Musim semi mampir dengan hujan terus-menerus sepanjang hari bahkan berkali-kali. Intinya sering hujan.

Di balik tirai yang menutupi hujan dari pandangannya wanita itu terpekur. Tubuhnya kedinginan. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian tebal. Hal yang wajar jika ia merasa kedinginan. Yang aneh, kenapa hatinya serasa panas? Hinata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana bisa. Jelas saja Uzumaki Hinata mengalami keanehan yang sungguh aneh. Di saat tubuhnya kedinginan, namun hatinya begitu panas.

Apa yang suaminya ceritakan malam lalu tak sekalipun bisa terhapus dari memorinya. Ia mulai khawatir akan hubungannya. Ia takut jikalau Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Akan kembali pada kehidupan di mana dia seharusnya berada. Ia takut. Sangat. Adakah hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang saat ini? Sungguh, Hinata membutuhkan itu.

"Hinata."

Hinata bergeming, tampak suaminya berdiri di balik pintu yang terbuka, "Naruto-kun, kau tak jadi pergi?" tanyanya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri istrinya, lantas memeluk Hinata yang duduk meringkuk dari belakang, "kau kedinginan Hinata."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto-kun."

Pria itu mendecak lantas mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Hujan sangat deras, aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu."

Kontan Hinata menatap suaminya. Maniknya menyimpan rasa bersalah, "maaf."

Naruto lekas menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tebal, tidak hanya satu. Ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap istrinya, "kau selalu saja begitu. Aku bisa ke rumah Teme kapan saja Hinata. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan menemanimu."

Dan Hinata hanya menuruti perkataan suaminya.

.

.

**A/N **: Saya gak tau ini apa. Gak jelas banget, gak ada feelnya.

Yah, sekedar penghibur aja di saat saya punya sedikit waktu senggang.

Ada yang mau kritik saran?

**Aimore Cha**


	2. Still

Langkah pria itu terhenti. Mendapati dua sosok dikenalnya ia lantas menyapa, "Halo Paman, Bibi."

Pasangan suami istri itu membalas sapaan Naruto dengan senyum hangat bersahabat.

"Apakah ada misi Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut emas itu.

Naruto tersadar dengan kepakuannya, "aa begitulah." kekikukan masih menetap dalam dirinya setiap kali mereka berpapasan. Ia enggan, tapi pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka seperti takdir yang tidak bisa dibantah. Entahlah.

"Ano, saya permisi dulu." segera saja Naruto melempar senyum seraya berjalan melewati dua orang itu dan membuka pintu.

"Untunglah kau datang Naruto."

"Rokudaime, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Naruto menghampiri pria itu dengan langkah pelan. Seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi ruangan, ia terhimpit sesak. Ruangan yang sejak kecil ia impikan menjadi ruangannya kelak.

"Uh!" Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak boleh mengingatnya. Ia sendiri yang dulu suka rela memberikan kursi kekuasaan Hokage pada orang lain, tidak untuknya. Ya, karena Naruto merasa tidak pantas untuk memimpin desa.

"Kalian berpapasan?"

"Kalian, siapa?" Naruto meraih satu kursi di sebelah meja Hokage lantas mendudukinya.

"Haruno."

Naruto membelalak, ia hampir saja lupa. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu, "ada apa mereka kemari Teme?"

Sosok berpakaian kebesaran yang dipanggil Teme itu mendelik tak terima. Namun mengerti bahwa situasi kali ini adalah hal penting untuk mereka ia hanya mencoba memakluminya. Sasuke mendesah, menatap nyalang pada mata biru lawan bicaranya, "mereka menanyakan Sakura."

"Apa!" secara refleks Naruto menghentak meja kerja Sasuke. Baru setelah tersadar ia meminta maaf, "lalu, apa yang kau katakan?"

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan dua tangan menyatu, "kubilang saja kontrak Sakura di Suna diperpanjang menjadi lima tahun."

Naruto harus mendesah lega mendengarnya.

"Jadi sampai kapan aku harus membohongi mereka Uzumaki Naruto?"mata Sasuke menatap tajam. Dalam hati ada sedikit rasa benci pada Naruto, tetapi ia tidak bisa membencinya. Kendati ia juga sakit hati pada pria itu. Bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah pria yang selalu peduli padanya, selain wanita itu. Sasuke meringis dalam hati, andai saja- uh-pengandaian hanyalah imajinasi yang nantinya akan menyesatkan. Ia tidak ingin.

"Aku juga tidak ingin begini. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah jaga rahasia ini sampai aku dan Sakura siap. Kau sudah janji untuk membantu kami Teme. Dan ya, satu lagi."

Sasuke memperhatikan mimik Naruto yang serius, dan ia mulai mendengarkan perkataan pria itu dengan saksama.

.

Gaara menatap anak itu dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Betapa ia sangat menyayanginya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kau benar tidak keberatan dengan ini?" Sakura datang dengan secangkir teh disodorkan pada Gaara.

Gaara menerimanya lantas menyesap sedikit. Meletakkan cangkir pada meja di dekatnya ia kemudian berujar, "aku justru senang dengan kehadirannya. Dan Sakura, bisakah kau untuk tidak mempersoalkan hal kecil seperti ini."

Sakura terpaku. Gaara mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, membuatnya sedikit sesak. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Menma mengganggumu. Kau tahu dia begitu ceroboh seperti-"

Kazekage muda itu menatap Sakura yang tertunduk sedih karena ucapannya sendiri, "tak apa." Gaara harus tersenyum untuk menenangkan Sakura dan memberi pengertian agar wanita itu tidak kembali bersedih.

"Kau masih mencintainya." Gaara berucap datar. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih menunduk diam. "Hah, benar. Kau masih sangat mencintainya. Apa sekarang kau benar-benar menyesal telah memutuskan semua ini?" Gaara tersenyum masam. Hatinya ngilu akan hal ini. Di tengah pembicaraan mereka selalu saja mengarah pada pria itu. Yang membuat Sakura begitu terluka.

Kepala Sakura segera terangkat, ia memandang Gaara dengan kelopak yang telah basah. Dan hanya isakan kecil yang mampu keluar. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Perkataan Gaara tidak sepenuhnya salah pun benar.

"Cukup. Jangan paksakan lagi kalau terlalu sakit untukmu." Gaara mengusap air mata Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia sebenarnya bosan dihadapkan pada situasi yang seperti ini, namun ia harus mengerti keadaan Sakura, hatinya. Wanita itu masih begitu rapuh dan butuh dirinya sebagai tiang penyangga. Seulas senyum ia tampilkan, "apa kau tidak malu dilihat oleh Menma?"

Sakura melirik putranya yang menatapnya dengan mainan di tangan. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. Menghampiri putra kecilnya dan memeluknya penuh cinta.

Pria berjubah kazekage itu tersenyum hangat. Tak apa. Kali ini ia kembali menguatkan hatinya. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Menma dan Sakura. Ia akan tetap pada janjinya, menjaga dan membahagiakan mereka.

.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata, apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaan ini untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Hinata harus mengangguk mantap dan memasang senyum tulus untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, ada Tenten dan Ino yang akan menemaniku."

Naruto tidak mampu lagi berkata-kata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hinata istrinya begitu mencintainya, juga sangat mengerti keadaannya. Egoiskah, jika ia lebih memilih menemui mereka ketimbang tinggal bersama istrinya yang sedang mengandung anaknya? Kejamkah? Naruto tidak mengerti. Bukan karena membandingkan cintanya pada Hinata dengan wanita itu, Naruto hanya mencoba untuk memastikan perasaannya.

Lagipula dari awal Hinata sudah tahu. Dan ia telah siap untuk menerima segala konsekuensinya. Kini Naruto bertekad dalam hati. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya—untuk ke dua kalinya-.

Kamar itu kembali sunyi. Naruto meninggalkannya dengan aroma yang masih tersisa. Hinata mengaduh, sesaknya sungguh terasa. Ia mencintai Naruto, mana mungkin ia rela melepaskannya?

Tetap saja, biarpun Naruto berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya ia takut untuk kehilangan. Betapa tidak? Naruto masih mencintai wanita itu walaupun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Bukan pula Naruto tidak mencintainya. Naruto tentu saja mencintai Hinata, hanya saja ia juga belum bisa melepaskan cinta pertamanya.

"Naruto-kun." suara terakhir itu sempat merambat sebelum ia tertidur dengan perasaan gamang.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **udah jelas kan, permasalahannya

saya emang gak begitu niat kalo nulis, jadi maaf buat yang nyesel bacanya dan harap maklum kalo ficnya gak jelas. dan ya, karena lagi bosan makanya saya nulis. Sedikit menginspirasi mungkin, atau hiburan buat yang lagi suntuk.

Kritik saran selalu saya nantikan.


	3. can't

_Waktu itu berasa seperti angin yang berembus begitu saja. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku terlalu terpaku pada kehidupanku yang kubuat tragis olehku bagiku. Aku telah berlaku jahat pada diri sendiri. Harusnya aku bisa lebih tegar. Pernikahan ini tidak hanya soal aku yang dicintai dan mencintai. Lebih kompleks dari itu. Entahlah. Aku masih belum begitu memahami. Hanya saja aku kini sedikit mengerti, bahwa aku harus lebih mengerti kamu, Naruto-kun._

Naruto membaca kata per kata dari tulisan itu dengan saksama. Sembari matanya melirik tas ransel berisi berbagai perlengkapannya untuk misi kembali di Suna. Ia kini gamang, catatan Hinata lagi. Apa ia terlalu mengabaikan perasaan istrinya? Tidak. Ia bukanlah pecundang yang tega melukai istrinya. Tapi bagaimana jika Hinata memang sudah terluka karenanya?

Tekadnya sudah bulat, kemarin. Tidak untuk waktu di mana ia telah siap dengan semua perlengkapan itu. Saat ini Naruto justru berbalik arah, ia ingin tetap bersama Hinata dan janin dalam rahimnya. Ia ragu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

Wanita itu berdiri diam menatap toko bunga yang berjarak satu setengah meter dari tempatnya. Merapatkan tudungnya ia kembali melangkah. Jika saja ia tidak membuat keadaan sesulit ini, pasti ia akan masuk toko itu dengan wajah sumringah. Betapa ia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu kembali. Ah, lagi-lagi ia berkhayal, sampai-sampai tidak disadarinya bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang.

''Maaf.'' wanita itu membungkuk sopan.

Dan ketika ia telah berdiri utuh matanya tidak bisa mengelak untuk tidak terbelalak.

''Sasuke!'' Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya begitu tersadar, ''ah maaf. Rokudaime.''

Ia tidak sadar apa yang Sasuke lakukan namun tiba-tiba saja ia telah berada di bukit, tepatnya di atas ukiran wajah Sasuke sekarang. Ia hendak menatap pria itu tepat di matanya namun segera urung. Ia harus sadar diri.

''Kenapa Anda membawa saya kemari?''

''Udara di sini begitu sejuk saat pagi hari seperti ini.'' Sasuke memposisikan diri duduk di tanah dengan beralaskan rumput.

Sakura menurunkan tudungnya, ia jelas kebingungan dengan maksud dari tingkah mantan rekan setimnya ini.

''Kau tahu seberapa hebatnya sharingan? Berhenti untuk berlaku formal begitu jika kau tidak ingin merasakannya.''

Untuk kali ini, Sakura harus tersenyum pahit, ''bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi rasa takut untuk dibunuh olehmu Sasuke.''

Pria itu lekas beralih pada mata hijau wanita itu. Tatapannya begitu tegas dan tiada ketakutan. Benar. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba membunuh wanita ini, dulu. Dan Sakura masih mengingatnya. Bodohnya ia, kenapa harus menyinggung hal yang membuat Sakura mengingatnya, semua kejahatannya pada wanita ini.

''Maaf. Tapi, apa kau menyelinap ke sini untuk menemui Naruto?'' Sasuke mulai memasuki inti pembicaraan.

Sakura tercenung sesaat, lantas segera menjawab, ''tidak. Aku hanya merindukan Konoha," ia beralih menatap panorama indah Konoha dari atas bukit itu. "aku merindukan teman-teman, terutama orang tuaku.'' suaranya memelan di akhir.

.

Naruto harus tersenyum saat mendapati bocah yang tengah dicarinya sedang berlatih bersama timnya.

''Konohamaru!''

Bocah dengan syal biru panjang itu menoleh, lalu dilemparkannya cengiran juga lambaian.

''Nii-chan.'' seraya berlari menghampiri pria itu.

Naruto mengarahkan pada bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. Konohamaru menemuinya dengan semangat.

''Dengar Konohamaru, aku butuh bantuanmu.'' mimik Naruto tampak serius.

Konohamaru bersedekap, ''jangan bilang... ''

Naruto segera saja menutup mulut bocah itu. Dari wajahnya ia bisa menerka bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan bocah itu adalah hal yang tidak patut didengar.

''Apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu tidaklah benar. Konohamaru, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu.''

''Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?''

Naruto lekas tersenyum lebar. Ia berbisik pada bocah itu.

''Ide yang bagus,''

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

''tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya! cari orang lain saja.'' Konohamaru bangkit berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

''Ayolah Kono, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku.''

''Tidak. Dan aku benci panggilan itu. ''

''Bagaimana dengan ramen Ichiraku selama sebulan?''

''Terimakasih. Aku tidak ingin menghuni rumah sakit.''

''Es krim di depan mansion Hyuuga? Bukankah kau naksir dengan Hanabi?'' Naruto mencolek dagu bocah dua belas tahun itu.

Konohamaru memerah, ''aku lagi sakit gigi. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hanabi.''

''aa benarkah? Jadi apa maumu supaya kau mau membantuku,''

''Ada apa denganmu, Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya. Lagipula kau hebat. Kau bisa meninggalkan bunshinmu di sini untuk Hinata-nee dan kau bisa menjalankan misi.''

bagai ada cahaya terang di kepalanya Naruto menyentil dahi Konohamaru.

''Benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?''

Konohamaru menarik sudut bibir atasnya, "ternyata kau masih bodoh ya nii-chan"

''Tapi, aku tidak ingin Hinata tahu kalau aku di sini.''

Kali ini senyum Konohamaru langsung pudar, ''kau kan bisa transformasi. Jadi, apa sebegitu frustrasinya kau sampai bodoh seperti ini?''

Naruto mendelik, ''enak saja. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir dengan istri dan anakku. Sudahlah, kapan-kapan kutraktir ramen.'' sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

Konohamaru tersenyum cerah, ''Yosh. Kutunggu bos.''

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

''Hinata.''

Naruto membuka pintu kamar. Tampak seorang wanita tengah duduk menghadap jendela, membelakanginya. Naruto melingkarkan tangan pada leher istrinya, ''kau sedang apa?''

Hinata yang tengah fokus pada pikirannya tersentak, ''aa banyak burung beterbangan. Aku suka melihatnya.''

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang sang istri. Ia tersenyum lantas menadahkan tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti terbentuk pusaran angin menyerupai burung, ''bagaimana dengan burung yang ini?''

Hinata tersenyum senang, ''itu burung terbaik yang pernah kulihat Naruto-kun.''

''Haha...'' Naruto tertawa renyah. Dilihatnya wajah cantik istrinya. Betapa ia sangat ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, "aku mencintaimu Hinata.'' dengan mengecup dahi wanita yang sejak beberapa tahun ini mendampingi hidupnya.

Hinata tak mampu berkata. Tetapi pernyataan itu malah menggetarkannya. Terasa tidak nyaman dan-tidak mampu dicerna- oleh otaknya.

''Aku tidak jadi pergi.'' ungkap Naruto. Matanya menatap nyalang ke luar sana.

Hinata mau tak mau tersenyum membalas senyum tulus suaminya.

'Kenapa?'

.

Gaara tak bisa menahan amarah. Temari dan Kankurou tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikannya menghantam meja kerja beberapa kali dari balik pintu.

''Sebenarnya ada apa Gaara?'' Temari memberanikan diri bertanya.

''Mama.''

Sesaat Gaara membeku. Napasnya perlahan kembali normal. Ia menduduki kursi kebesarannya. Dipandangnya bocah setahun dua bulan di gendongan Temari. Ia harus menyikapinya dengan dewasa, bukan amarah.

''Sasuke baru saja mengirimkan surat penarikan Sakura dari Suna. Dia telah mengakhiri kontrak yang sebenarnya masih tersisa setahun lima bulan.''

Kankurou mendekati adiknya dengan raut tenang, ''jadi kau benar-benar serius?''

Gaara mengernyit.

Seolah paham dengan ketidakmengertian adiknya Kankurou menambahkan, ''perasaanmu itu. Sepertinya kau sangat tidak rela Sakura pergi.''

Gaara tak menanggapi apa-apa. Temari tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan adiknya.

"Kau harus memperjuangkannya Kazekage, jangan sampai kalah dengan kage yang lain." Kakurou membentuk senyum seringainya. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mendukung Gaara.

Temari tak mau kalah, "susul dia Gaara." sugestinya dengan senyum hangat menenangkan.

Baik Kankurou maupun Temari sudah saling terbiasa dengan hadirnya Sakura dan Menma di antara mereka. Maka mereka bertekad untuk membantu Gaara mendapatkan Sakura. Itulah keinginan mereka, sebagai seorang kakak yang mengusahakan kebahagiaan bagi adiknya.

.

Ketegangan begitu menggenapi ruangan itu. Sakura dengan napas tidak beraturan menatap sinis pria di hadapannya.

''Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasuke! kukira kau orang tepat yang bisa kumintai bantuan. Tapi...'' ia menunduk. Kekalutan menyelimutinya.

''Aku melakukannya untukmu Sakura.'' Sasuke melirik wanita itu. ''jangan terus berpura-pura. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau setiap minggu kau kemari untuk melihat Naruto? Kau hanya menyakiti diri sendiri dengan terus berada di negeri orang.''

''Jangan berlaku seolah kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku. Kau Salah Tuan Hokage, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Dan lagi, aku bukan wanita keji yang tega merusak rumah tangga orang, terlebih temanku sendiri.''

Sakura mendapati kembali keyakinannya, ''atau jangan-jangan, kau ingin aku merebut Naruto supaya kau bisa kembali pada Hinata?'' senyum sinisnya mengembang.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ia benci ketika harus diingatkan dengan hal itu. Hinata. Memang ia dan Hinata pernah menikah, dulu. Ketika Naruto dan Sakura resmi bertunangan. Namun ia punya alasan. Ia menikahi Hinata karena ia kira ia menyukai semua kebaikan dalam diri Hinata. Karena Hinata pendiam, tidak cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti Sakura. Intinya Hinata memiliki karakter yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura. Maka ia memberanikan diri menemui Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menikahi putri sulungnya. Dan seminggu setelahnya mereka melangsungkan pernikahan. Kendati tidak berjalan baik dan hanya bertahan lima bulan. Setelahnya mereka berpisah karena Sasuke menyadari bahwa ternyata Sakuralah yang ia inginkan. Bukan orang lain. Dadanya kembali sesak. Terlebih Sakura yang membuatnya.

''Apa kau ingin melanggar perintah Hokage?''

Sakura membeku.

Sasuke menghirup napas panjang lantas mengeluarkannya pelan.''urusan Menma, aku sudah mengirim anbu untuk menjemputnya.''

''Tapi, aku belum siap. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada semua orang ketika melihatku dan Menma?'' Sakura mengarahkan matanya pada lensa Sasuke. Segala ketakutannya menyeruak ke permukaan, ia tidak dapat menduga-duga akan seperti apa ekspresi orang-orang (selain tim tujuh, Hinata, Tsunade dan Shizune) yang melihatnya dengan Menma dan apa yang akan mereka katakan. Ia takut menjadi bahan pergunjingan. Lebih-lebih, ia tidak mau mempermalukan orang tuanya dan Tsunade. Helaian merah muda Sakura terkibas-kibas, ia begitu kalut memikirkan segala asumsi buruknya. 'Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa.'

Sakura termangu. Entah sejak kapan, ia merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Sasuke. Perasaannya bertambah kalut, namun ia tak mampu menolaknya.


End file.
